fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Robotallion
Omega Robotallion is a Pyrus Olympia Bakugan and Kodo's Guardian Bakugan. He is brave and courageous and will defend his partner and his friends with his life. His Mechtogan is Mars. Information Description Omega Robotallion is the evolution of Robotallion. With indestructable amour he is unphased by opposing attacks and proceeds to lay waste to his enemies. He has the ability to release almost unlimited amounts of electricity and eradicates any that dare to oppose him. Being the decendent of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, he contains a legendary power, despite not fully understanding it yet or completely knowing how to use his power when he does use it effectively he is truly an opponent to be feared. Personality Omega Robotallion is often quite calm and relaxed, never getting stressed over things and always looking for a solution. He is also a natural born leader though he prefers to let others take over as he doesn't like the thought of being in charge. Like the rest of Kodokor12's Bakugan he will respect his opponent in battle, until they taunt and insult him, then he is very happy to speak his mind. Relationships Cyborg Avior Omega Robotallion has known Avior for some time and the two generally get along well, though Robotallion sometimes finds him annoying and hard to deal with. In battle they are a force to be reckoned with as they both have a similar attitude towards battle. They are known to get in very heated, usually pointless arguments over extremely trivial topics. Mecha Scaboid Omega Robotallion generally gets along well with Mecha Scaboid but finds his jokes and sense of humor extremely annoying. The two don't interact very often as Scaboid is often out adventuring or causing mischief. When they are around each other they will talk from time to time and engage in contests of sorts. Alto Scarab Omega Robotallion has a mixed attitude towards Scarab. When Scarab still had an angry and violent behavior he tried to avoid him as much as possible and the two would commonly argue and fight, Robotallion was becoming very annoyed with his bad behavior and the way he treated other Bakugan. When Scarab learned to deal with his anger, their relationship improved and they generally got along a lot better. They would even be able to engage in normal conversation without fighting or arguing. The two are currently still working on their relationship but are able to stand each other. Giga Plitheon Omega Robotallion gets along very well with Giga Plitheon but they don't consider one another as best friends. They will usually engage in very heated, intellectual conversations in which Plitheon is usually the victor. This annoys Robotallion as he constantly ponders why he can't ever beat Plitheon in an arguement. In battle they are a force to be reckoned with as their combined use of strategy overwhelms the opposition. Eos Omega Robotallion doesn't fully understand her personality, most likely due to her being the only female Bakugan on his team. Despite this, there are moments when they get along and agree with each others decisions. In battle they work very well together and Eos backs Robotallion up with her strong and often tide turning abilities. Galaxy Ziperator Omega Robotallion usually gets along well with Galaxy Ziperator but sometimes finds his happy and vibrant personality annoying. The two will occasionally engage in coversation and usually have small debates over random topics. Robotallion usually wins these arguments and wonders why Ziperator doesn't mind losing. In battle they will usually argue as they both have different ways of fighting. Acerbus Omega Robotallion hasn't known Acerbus for long but the two seem to get along quite well together. They seem to retain a friendly rivalry and are often sparing, Acerbus wishing to prove himself to the rest of the team and rank higher in the group. When Robotallion and Acerbus initially met they were on opposite sides and Phosphos wanted nothing more then to eradicate Robotallion and the rest of his team. When things turned bad for Acerbus and Typhon tried to take him down he retreated to Kodo and his team. Despite this he bonded with the group and became a member, aiding in the final fight against Typhon. Omega Robotallion was reluctent to accept him at first but eventually Acerbus won him over and the became good friends. Robotallion generally has a good realtionship with him. Demon Omega Robotallion has known Demon for some time now and the two retain a friendly rivalry. They seem to get along very well and mutually respect one another. They sometimes confer with each other about troublesome members of their team and fail to understand why certain Bakugan act the way they do. The two retain a strong, friendly relationship. Hoodlum Splice Omega Robotallion and Hoodlum Splice are friends and allies. They have known each other for a while now and they retain a good friendship and rivalry and often battle one another and show a great competitiveness towards each other. They generally get along and share a similar personality. Other Bakugan Leonidas Omega Robotallion and Leonidas seem to share similar views on aspects of battle and honour, which causes next to no issues. They also appear to mutually respect each other. They seem to have a sort of friendly rivalry to some degree but never let it get in between them. They don't interact that much anymore but still consider each other friends. Akuma Akuma and Robotallion don't particularly interact very often but have shown that they do retain a friendship of sorts. They have battled each other on several occasions and the two seem to respect each other on the battlefield. Despite this Robotallion does find Akuma annoying sometimes but doesn't do anything to compromise their mutual friendship. Combustion Robotallion has known Combustion for a long while and the two get along very well, Robotallion liking Combustion's usual cheery and confident attitude. On occasion he finds him very annoying, sometimes to the point that he will leave the conversation and go somewhere else. Despite this he respects him and his massive improvements in battling. History Background Robotallion was born on New Vestroia, and was bought up in an peaceful region where Bakugan were taught not only how to fight their best but how to value their opposition, not really knowing anything of war. When he was still young a rogue group of Bakugan passed through the region and began a savage assault on the people and their settlements. Having never been adequately trained on the level that other Bakugan on New Vestroia had, they were quickly overcome, only a handful escaping with their lives. Both of Robotallion's parents were killed in the fight and he was left an orphan. Instead of going off with the rest of his people though he stayed with a group of friends and started living in the forest, staying with them and training themselves in the art of fighting to someday avenge their deceased parents. Several years later, a massive wave of negative energy hit New Vestroia, this wave somehow managed to affect Robotallion's six friends, corrupting their minds and bringing their darkest traits to their very height. Robotallion wasn't affected by the wave and started to argue with his friends, not understanding why they were behaving in such a manner. They had plans of ruling New Vestoia and becoming more powerful, making sure that no one could ever harm them again. They asked Robotallion to join them, and couldn't understand why he declined their offer. A fight eventually broke out and Robotallion barely escaped with his life, retreating to a nearby world known as Earth, while his friends continued on their path of corruption. When he arrived on Earth, Robotallion was distraught and alone, confused as to why he was held in some strange ball form, not able to assume his true form. He resided in a city area and observed the humans and eventually crafted himself a human form, in a bid to fit in with these people. After finding that the humans found him socially awkward, he returned to his ball form and travelled around the city, looking for something to occupy himself with. Eventually a young boy living on the street simply known as "Kodo" found him and picked him up, he soon started to use him in Bakugan battles, something he found odd, but thrilling at the same time, he also found it interesting that he could once again assume his Bakugan form in these brawls, in time evolving into his current state. Over time he opened by to his "Brawler" and actually started to speak to him, feeling like he had at last found home on Earth. He stayed with Kodo as he dealt with his own emotional issues and their bond became stronger. Eventually Kodo gained more and more Bakugan and Robotallion found friends. Despite this he knew that his former friends were still plotting against him and that he would one day have to face them again. Bakugan: Olympian War Omega Robotallion first appeared in Deadly Beauty were he is seem with Kodo and his other Bakugan at the carnival. They soon find themselves in trouble as a strange and powerful Bakugan known as Artemis started a fight with them. After watching Scarab, Cyborg Avior and Eos be easily beaten he attacked her with the most powerful attack he could muster. She was shocked and began talking to him, confusing and enraging him at the same time. Artemis' disrespect greatly angered the already savage Scarab and he attacked, only to be badly injured by an unconcerned Artemis. A battle broke out and Artemis took down all of Robotallion's friends one after the other, before promising to return and leaving. Robotallion appeared once again in Dragon Oath, ''where he was seen battling Demon and Terror Serpens alonside Cyborg Avior in a traditional Bakugan battle under the control of their brawlers, Kodo and Ace Phantom. Their battle is interrupted by a strange young man who introduces himself as Kane. He proceeds to disrupt their battle by throwing in his own Bakugan, Pyrus Ecramor. After a short yet intense battle between all five Bakugan Ecramor comes out on top, wiping out the other Bakugan with a strange ability. Ace is completely perlexed and demands and explaination. In ''Distant Tale, Kane continually dodges Ace's initial question with other babblings and is supposedly just stalling them. He supposedly has to tell the group something of great importance, but oddly seems unable to actually tell them details. He eventually agrees to show them something and transports the group to a strange jungle. After a long trek they eventually come to a strange temple-like structure supposedly known as Primus Temple and enter inside with the assistance of Kane and Ecramor. Inside there are numerous odd ruins and symbols on the walls and Kane once again reveals the purpose with the help of Ecramor, who seems to have some kind of influence on the place and they are enveloped in a strange, mystical light that entered their minds and showed them visions. It is unkown what Robotallion witnessed, but it is assumed he saw the same as most of the other members; the true nature of the Wonder Revolution. In Denial, ''Robotallion is shown to be supposedly unconscious after their ordeal with the strange visions but soon shows that his was an act. As Kane begins to explain what the images meant things started to get heated as explain the nature of the Olympia Bakugan; or the very first Bakugan with proper attributes. He proposed that Robotallion was an Olympian and that Kodo need to hand him over at once, otherwise he would be caught and killed by a fellow Olympian who supposedly desired the power of the others. Kodo instantly refused and greatly angered Kane, who used Ecramor to stop them from leaving. Robotallion fights Ecramor but fails to do any damage. Just as Ecramor is about to finish Robotallion, Terror Serpens intervenes and saves him by injuring Ecramor. Kodo and Robotallion flee, while Avior manages to open up a dimensional portal, allowing them to escape. Despite this, Ace and his Bakugan are left behind and their fate remains unknown. Notable Quotes *(To his teammates) ''"Can we please stop this pointless arguing, you are only proving your stupidity." *(To Typhon) "If you continue on this path of destruction, things will most certainly not end well for you." Powers and Abilities Timid and calm, the opposition will often believe him nothing more than a weakling, though this interpretation will commonly lead to their demise. Omega Robotallion is extremely powerful, usually fighting in close range before moving to long range to bombard the enemy with a series of fiery blasts. A descendant of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, Omega Robotallion has hidden powers that he knows very little of. He has though, on occasions, somehow awakened these abilities and attacked with the strength of his almighty ancestors, leaving few standing. In his Bakugan form Omega Robotallion takes the appearance of a large Robot-like being, armored with large cannons and weapons. He uses these in an attempt to completely obliterate the opponent, if that somehow fails he usually comes in with a combination of brutal hits that finish the job. Growing up on New Vestroia, Omega Robotallion was born with an extremely low G-Power and had to train to a massive extent to evolve and gain the power that he now holds. Omega Robotallion can easily outclass the average Bakugan, only the very best being able to stand a chance. Robotallion usually has a calm and gentle personality, preferring not to fight if he has the chance, though if he must, he is more than willing to eliminate anyone who threatens him or his allies. Originally being born a weakling Robotallion has come a long way to achieve the power that he now possesses, coming from a truly weak Bakugan to one that should be both feared and respected. Training with his partner Kodo and his other partner Bakugan, Omega Robotallion has grown greatly, and by the end of the Olympian War, it is said that he is more powerful than Bakugan such as Artemis and Latro, two extraordinarily powerful beings. Despite this he isn’t even close to being able to handle the evolved Typhon, and needed the help of friends and enemies alike to finally take the corrupt and insane Bakugan down. Omega Robotallion is described as despising swords, for some unknown reason, despite having sword-like weaponry while in his Bakugan form, preferring a headstrong kind of fighting, with no weapons or tools, just the pure skill of both challengers. Omega Robotallion usually has trouble when fighting opponents who keep their distance, and attack from long range, finding it annoying and difficult to land a proper hit on them, quite often trying to lure them into range before delivering the finishing strike. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Pyrokinesis': Omega Robotallion is extremely proficient with Pyrokinetsis, mostly because fire is his the base of his attribute. He has been known to create massive infernos and drastically change the temperature around him, even known for causing random, dangerous explosions. *'Lightning Generation': Omega Robotallion is in every sense a master of Lightning Generation, being able to control every aspect of lighting and use it to bring any opposition to their knees. He is also able to become intangible for a short while with the use of lightning, but it unknown exactly how he does this. All in all his control of Lightning is unrivalled by any and all. 'Ability Cards' *'Mighty Blade': Adds 400 Gs to Omega Robotallion and destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one belonging to the user. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Atomic Omega': Reflects all opponents abilities and gates. *'Lightning Defuse': Transfers 300 Gs from each opponent to Omega Robotallion. *'Voltage Quasar': Returns all opponents to their base level and adds 300 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Entity Formation': Only pure Haos and Subterra Bakugan and Mechtogan can affect Omega Robotallion and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Desire Flame': The user may add another Bakugan to the field. That Bakugan can than activate a single ability. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Lightning Null': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and the opponent cannot affect Omega Robotallion's abilities in any way. This ability cannot be nullified. *'Omega Chasm:' Play when the opponent tries to prevent your actions, the ability backfires with double the strength. *'Dimension Quasar:' The user may remove 1 of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed, the user may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Omega Robotallion but can choose not to. 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Voltage Flame: '''Adds 600 Gs to Omega Robotallion and takes 400 Gs from the opponent. Any abilities that the opponent has already played are nullified. Any abilities that cannot be nullified or countered instead have their affects inflicted on the bakugan that used them. 'Olympia Ability Cards' *'Deus Gladius '(''Zeus Sword): (NOTE: This ability cannot be used in Roleplay brawls, and is only posted for the purpose of a Fanon series) Adds 2 Bakugan from my side onto the field with double their base. Their G-Power is then combined with that of Omega Robotallion and their combined total is doubled. Any opposing Bakugan lose 1000 Gs for every Bakugan and Support Piece on their side. If they have over 2000 Gs they also lose 400 Gs for every Bakugan on my side and may not affect my teams G-Power for the rest of the round. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and its effect cannot be escaped or avoided. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Part of his name, Omega is the last letter in the Greek alphabet and means great. Gallery Bakugan Omega Robotallion (New Bakugan).png|Omega Robotallion Omega Robotallion Ball Form copy.png|Omega Robotallion (ball form) Human Omega Robotallion (Human).jpg|Omega Robotallion in his human form Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Olympia Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo Category:Male Bakugan